Death Note: OBSESSION
by GureiFullbuster
Summary: 17-year-old Yagami Light is bored of his life, school and his never changing role in Japan's society. The only thing that keeps him entertained is his childhood friend - Rin. One day he sees a book fall from the sky... which was the key and the beginning of their challenging, yet excitable life.
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**Death Note**

**~OBSESSION~**

_**Rebirth**_

_At around 11o'clock today, in the city of Yokohama Kanagawa prefecture, a 30-year-old woman was found covered in blood in her apartment. The Kanagawa police are currently treating this case as a suspect homicide. _

"Hey Rin"

"What is it Light?"

"Day after day..."

_Today in the district of Shibuya Tokyo, a 28-year-old woman was gagged and killed by her live-in partner._

"It's always the same type of news."

_35-year-old, Tofuji Naoki is being held in custody charged with her murder._

"This world is... **rotten."** 17-year-old Yagami Light stated, giving Mikage Rin, his childhood friend his usual smile. She gave him a confused look, tilting her head as her reply. Light patted her head, dismissing his topic turning the radio off as class was about to begin again, "don't worry about it Rin, it what I've been thinking lately and well, I'm bored."

"Then let's play card game or something when we get home," Rin smiled taking hold of his hand. He gave her a nod, staring at her smile, a smile that was directed to him. Light knew it, that he is obsessed with this girl, this girl named Rin. When did this happen? Yes... this happened when he decided to play a game, a game that begun ever since he was little, a game he began to be obsessed with. A game to keep this girl _Rin,_ **alive.** Countless of times were evident when Light saved her, except that one time, that one moment.

_That one afternoon..._

_Light always had an obsession of how the world worked, and how he always couldn't contemplate why the society will never work in peace and in harmony. Why human mentality could not come to an understanding: what is right and wrong. Even if he is just a 12-year-old, he can differentiate what is considered as righteousness and what is not. However, fully fledged grown adult still yet to know the differences, or else his own father wouldn't have to work in a place where they give out the "adult punishment" for doing such wrong doings. _

"_Light!" Rin called happily, her frilly dress bouncing against her as she ran to him. He smiled, watching her run to him as she extends his hands out for her to run to. She was yet to grow, but he can tell she was going to be beautiful as she grows up, and will forever be in his grasp when they become an adult. _

_Rin smiled and hugged Light, happy to see him again. Her cheeks were pink from running, and her lips were curved into a smile looking up at him while they were in a friendly and innocent embrace. The two figures stood in front of the playground that was near Light's house as the sun started to set itself for a break from Japan. Another obsession he had, the girl Rin herself. He never failed to be there for her from getting hurt. He had always made sure if she nearly fell, he would catch her; if she was being bullied, he would protect her; if she was being scammed, he would make sure he would stop the scammer's at all cost; he was her shield. This began when her parents asked him to be there for her, just like how his father, a police man is there for the society when something goes wrong._

"_Light! I missed you!" She said, happy to be reunited with him once again. He smiled back as a reply, who also felt the same as she was in America for three years. She was finally back. _

_But those happy moments did not last long; actually it did not last at all. As the sun disappeared from sight, letting the darkness to take its course, it was not long until the corrupted adult came with a knife._

_He didn't even notice; he couldn't do anything even when he did; it happened too fast he couldn't tell if it really happened. By the time his mind was set for realization, his dear childhood friend was in his arm, in pain as the thick liquid of blood were gushing out of the hole that was made in her body by the man that stabbed her._

"_Huh, that's my revenge for my family!" The man stated proudly after stabbing Rin, and ran away in contrite. Light's eye widened, watching his bleeding friend in front of him in his arm, and screamed. He screamed like there's no tomorrow, not knowing what to do, not wanting to know what just happened was true. Maybe if it was a dream, he wanted to wake up right now. But he knew it was real, it was not a dream. His childhood friend was dying right in his arms._

_**Humans are idiotic.**_

_It has been a week since the incident, and all he could do was sit by Rin while she lay peacefully in the hospital bed. Thanks to his screaming, some neighbours came in and helped calling the ambulance in process. But when will she wake up? Will she ever? Light clenched his fist, and his grip around her hand tightened. The man that stabbed her was named Kudou Yusuke, who's company went bankrupt due to Mikage's company's growth on popularity, and no one began to go to his own. According to his father, Rin's parents were shot until Yusuke ran out of bullet, before coming to Rin with a knife. _

_His tear fell, just one, not very visible, but it was there and it fell with bitterness and vengefulness. It's normal for Rin, who comes from a wealthy family to be targeted for money, but for Light, no matter what the reason, it was unacceptable. The police, failed to capture him so the case has been dropped. _

_**Light clenched his fist.**_

_He began to glare at the world. _

_**One day I will make the world obey me **_

[xxxxxx]

17-year-old Light stared out the window when he noticed that Rin was fast asleep during class. Light has to admit, he is getting bored of living. Every single day, every single hour, every single minutes, every single second, the living cycle is the same, over and over again. Rin is seldom targeted, ever since she began to reside with Light's family since the incident. Her wealth is still with her, but that part of the information is kept confidential professionally, making the predator unable to move. Well, this is how it should be, how it suppose to be.

Then at that moment, he saw a glimpse of a black book, falling from the sky. He thought the time went in slow motion, as he carefully watched the black notebook drop from the sky.

"Yagami-kun is there anything wrong? Can you translate the previous sentence to Japanese please?" The teacher asked snapping Light from his sight-seeing out the window. He sighed, took a glimpse of sleeping Rin and stood up from his seat.

"Follow the voice of god and he shall calm the waves and protect us from storms."

[xxxxxx]

**How to Use I**

1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

3. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of heart attack.

5. After writing the cause of death details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

[xxxxxx]

Light walked to the place where he saw the book fall after class. Rin looked at the notebook curiously, examining the black book in her hand.

"Death... note?" She breathed raising an eyebrow. She turned the page, allowing Light to see that everything was written in English. "How to use..."

"Let me see," Light said as Rin complied with his request.

"It's kind of weird. It might be one of those chain letters you see everyday" Light took a look at the instruction, and immediately understood what she meant.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die... hmm... Rin"

"Yeah?"

"You are right. What a joke. Pretty sick too. Let's get going" Light stated putting the book back on the ground softly and neatly.

"You're not going to take it home?" Rin asked, who seems kind of disappointed.

"What is it? You want to take it home?" Rin smirked at him, picked up the note book and tucked it in his bag. "Maybe" Light chuckled.

[xxxxxx]

Rin sat next to Light, watching him curiously write down a criminal's name that happens to appear on the news at the current situation. He was a killer who indiscriminately killed 6 people yesterday in Shinjiku Hanka district. The criminal is located up in the preschool with the teachers and the children as hostages. His name is Otoharada Kurou and is currently being broadcasted on Live News.

"His death shouldn't matter" Light commented after writing his name down on the Death Note. "He is also someone who is not connected to us, and if he died, we will know immediately" Light stated turning his head towards the TV in his room.

"If it works," Rin breathed, "he should be dead in 40 seconds with heart attack."

"What happens if what the notebook said was real? Wouldn't that make me a criminal?" Rin smiled, taking hold of his hand,

"Don't worry; I'll be a criminal with you" Rin stated making Light to chuckle.

"But Rin..." Light interjected in monotone. "Nothing happened," Light himself was in disappointment, maybe he was hoping it would work. "Even though I knew this is a prank-"

"OH! The Hostages are coming out!" The TV announced immediately making Light silence. Rin too, was surprised at the announcement. "Seems like everyone is fine, and now the police storms the school! Have they made the arrest?" The TV showed a crowd of police arms racing themselves into the pre-school. But the camera work was too shaky and there was too many people appearing that distinguishing what was really happening was a hard work to figure out. "Oh they're coming back out!" The reported said taking a camera shot of the police arms. "I don't see the suspects, what is going on?!"

...

"We just got word that the suspect is dead! They are saying the suspect is dead!"

"Dead?!" Light and Rin said in unison, looking at each other with a staggered look.

"The police are saying they did not fire any shots. Could it be a suicide? According to the hostages, the suspect collapsed!" Rin turned off the TV, and faced Light. She saw a bead of sweat slid down Light's temple, witnessing her childhood friend in a state of disbelief. He quickly tucked the notebook in his bag, and muttered,

"Rin, is this a coincidence? It could be a coincidence... Rin... one person is not enough to confirm if the book is real or not."

"What... why not?!" Light glanced behind and looked at her, his eyes wide opened as if what just happened was too good to be true. He zipped his bag, and pinned Rin against the wall, his face few inches away from her face. "Rin... we need someone, someone it doesn't matter to kill. No, someone that deserves to die."

"Another criminal then?" She questioned earning herself a smirk from him.

"That's right."

"Rin! Light!" Light's mother called from downstairs, "It's nearly 6:30pm, it's nearly time for cram school!"

"Yes mother!" Rin and Light said in unison.

"We are just getting ready now" Light continued. "Rin let's go and test it out one more time"

"Ok" Rin smiled nodding her head.

[xxxxxx]

"I'm Shibuimaru Takuo!" A man in bike introduced to the pretty lady who was walking alone. "Why don't you come with us and have some fun?"

"OHhhHH! As expected of Takuo! She's one pretty lady!"

"Um please, please leave me alone!"

"Ohhh did you hear that? So cute!"

Light took a grasp of Rin's hand, and dragged her into the convenient store. Rin gave him a confused look, as the harassment continued right outside the store they went in.

"Hey Light, aren't we going to help that lady out? She looks troubled"

"Exactly, the perfect opportunity to test it out" Light stated with a smirk, and wrapped his hand around Rin's waist, just in case she runs off to help. Behind her, he took out a manga, and opened it placing the Death Note on top of it.

"What happens if it doesn't work? I'll feel so bad for the lady!" She said in teary eyes, Light tightened his grip around her waist, and began writing:

_Shibuimaru Takuo dies in a car-crash._

_Shibuimaru Takuo dies in a car-crash._

_Shibuimaru Takuo dies in a car-crash._

_Shibuimaru Takuo dies in a car-crash._

_Shibuimaru Takuo dies in a car-crash._

_Shibuimaru Takuo dies in a car-crash._

_Shibuimaru Takuo dies in a car-crash._

_Shibuimaru Takuo dies in a car-crash._

_Shibuimaru Takuo dies in a car-crash._

_Shibuimaru Takuo dies in a car-crash._

_Shibuimaru Takuo dies in a car-crash._

_Shibuimaru Takuo dies in a car-crash._

Repeatedly within 25 seconds with different way of writing his name in _kanji_. Light kissed Rin's cheek, and made it appear to people as if that they were too busy flirting to notice anything outside. Others however, just walked past in fear, or just pretended not to notice anything.

"Let's see if it works." He whispered nearly excitedly. Rin stared wide eye at the scene that unfolded outside. Shibuimaru Takuo, who ganged up on the lady with his bikers friend chased after her, who escaped from their grasp.

"Wait Takuo! SLOW DOWN!"

Right after the lady crossed the road, a truck crashed into Shibuimaru and his bike, causing an instant death. Rin couldn't believe what she just witnessed, and fear grasped her whole emotion. She pushed Light away from her figure, and stared at him.

"Rin... can you believe it... did you just see what just happened..?" Light commented in a state of disbelief. Rin stared wide eye at him. He was shaking in excitement, after witnessing what just happened, they just confirmed, that the power of Death Note is **real**. "Rin... this is it, this is it Rin!"

He found a way to keep Rin alive in a whole new different way...

[xxxxxx]

Rin sneaked into Light's room. Even if she was accepted into their family every since she was little, she knew very well that going to his room often disturbed his father, who was concerned about their well-fare since they weren't related in any way. Especially when they have already reached a certain age. But that didn't matter to Rin, she was always with Light, always have and always will. She was indeed, in love with him too. There are many times he confessed his love to her, but she never said it back. She knew that she didn't have to, because he already knew the answer to his confession. There are also many times they made love in secret, behind their parent's back. It wouldn't matter even if she is already adopted into Yagami's household, everyone knew, even Sayu - Light's little sister knew that she wasn't blood related.

"Light" she whispered closing the door behind her.

"Rin, come here" He cooed motioning her to sit next to him. She complied. "What we just witnessed today, and about this Death Note we found, we must keep it a secret at all times."

"Ok"

"And" Light pulled Rin to him; hugging her so tight she was taken by surprise. "Let's make a new world together." He whispered in her ear, his hold on her tightening as he said it_. This has to be __**it**_, the new way, the new material that was given to him for his game, a new way to protect Rin from being dead. He grinned, pushing her on his bed, staring at her chocolate brown eyes as he pinned her there. "We can get revenge on your parents."

"Light..."

"Rin," he called resting his head on her chest, hearing her fast heart-beat against his ears. He closed his eyes, stroking her hair with his right hand while the other hand tightened around her slim waist. He couldn't let her go, even if he dies, he would drag her down with him, no matter where he goes or what he do, he would make sure she would follow. His eye snapped open, when he felt Rin's hand on his hair, patting it. He calmed down, once again closing his eyes.

_It's a life, the consequences cannot be light._

_Do I have the right to pass judgement on others?_

_But wait, it's not like that. This is what I always thought._

_This world is rotting. Those who are rotting deserve to die._

_Someone... someone has to do it!_

_Sacrificing their own life and soul, because the world can't continue on like this!_

_If someone else had picked up this notebook, someone else could have erased all the unnecessary people from this world._

_But... is there someone who could do that?_

_No there isn't!_

_But I can._

_In fact, I'm the only one who can do it!_

_I'll do it. I'll use the Death Note to change the world!_

"Rin, you and me, together we can make a difference, using the Death Note." Rin closed her eyes, continuing to stroke his hair as he lay on top of her.

"Even if I said I wouldn't join you, you wouldn't let me refuse anyway" Light smirked and grinned,

"That's right. You would have to come with me, even if I have to use force."


	2. Chapter 2: Showdown

**Death Note**

**~OBSESSION~**

_Showdown_

It has been 5 days since Light and Rin began to 'cleanse the world' of evil, and it has been going successfully. Although to Rin's disappointment, he never allowed her to write any names on the notebook, he would always brush it off, whenever she suggest on helping him by taking turns. He never complied, but rejected the idea discreetly. She never understood why.

"Rin," he called waiting for her outside with an umbrella. It was pouring with rain tonight, and she forgot her umbrella. Well, no matter, Light had one. "Hurry"

"Coming!" She answered running to him. The thing about cram school is that by the time it's time to go home, it is already dark. "So Light..."

"No Rin." He replied without a second thought. "I'll do the cleansing. For now, you just stay by me and watch this world change." Rin sighed, blowing her fringe away from her eyes as she walked under Light's umbrella. Light took one glance at her, sighing as he did so.

_It's changing for you_

"We are HOME~~~!" Rin announced closing the door behind her.

"Welcome home Rin and Light" Yagami's mother smiled. "You two are early today"

"Yeah, we are back, mother." Light replied smiling closing the umbrella. Rin stretched and yawned as she did so, smiling with a peace sign to her step mum. Upon looking at her, Light and Rin noticed her hand was out, smiling. "Huh?"

"Oh, you want the result of the national mock exams?" Rin speculated.

"Quickly you two!" She said eagerly. Rin scratched the back of her head, as Light fumbled through his bag taking out both Rin's and his result. The thing about Rin and her result, she never liked looking at them because her result is always inferior to Light's.

"Here you go," Light said handing the test result.

"Wow! Number one again Light!" She said proudly, "You really did your best!" Light replied with a smile,

"I guess. Me and Rin is going to study in my room so, don't interrupt."

"Rin!"

"Yes mother?"

"I'm proud of you too! You came second again! You did your best too! I'm proud to call you my daughter! "

"Thank you mother!"

"Rin, let's go." Light called dragging her up the stairs.

"Oh yes, you two! Do you want anything?! You can ask for whatever you like."

"Nothing really, mother." Light replied closing the door to his room. Rin pouted, disappointed at his answer. She actually wanted to have her own laptop, since every time she needs to use it; she would always have to go to Light's room for it. But then again, that maybe the whole reason for it, an excuse to go to his room. Light looked at Rin, and smirked. "We already got what we wanted." He stated confidently, locking the door. Rin shook her head with a sigh, giggling a little at his enthusiasm.

"You mean this?" Rin rhetorically asked taking out the Death Note from his drawer. It was full of criminal's name, in which more than half of the names were unfamiliar to her. She was quite surprised to see a huge list of names in the book as it made her realize that there is a lot of human being, who fails to understand the concept of morals. The lightning struck, making Rin to jump.

"You two seems to take quite a shine to it." An unfamiliar voice said making Rin and Light to snap their head to its direction. The lightning struck again, making Rin to fall flat on the wooden ground, while Light screamed falling off his chair. "What are you two so surprised? I am Ryuk, the shinigami (death god) who dropped that notebook, and judging by the two of you's face earlier... it seems that you two already realized that that is no ordinary notebook." Light blinked, staring at the Death God for a while before bringing his composure back and stood up on his feet again. Rin, silenced by the new comer dragged herself away from the shinigami, until her back felt Light's bed.

"A shinigami, huh?" Light breathed staring at him. "I'm not surprised, Ryuk... in fact, I've been waiting for you, Ryuk."

"Oh?"

"We've already realized that this Death God's notebook is real. Having already witnessed so many things, has allowed me to act with conviction."

"I see, you surprise me. In the past, I've heard of instances where a Death Note has appeared in human world, but you're the first person to have written this many names in just five days. Normally people are too frightened to write as much as this."

"I've already prepared myself Ryuk. That's why..." He took a glance at Rin, who was sitting on his bed with her head tilted in curiosity. He smirked, noticing that Rin's fear towards the new comers has disappeared, replaced with curiosity, like a cat, always chasing something that is near. "I knowingly used the notebook and now that a Death God has come... what'll happen to me? Are you going to take my soul?" He interrogated with a smirk. Rin stared wide eyed at him, finally realizing why he never allowed her to use the Death Note.

"No don't take his soul!" Rin said in a state of panic, "If you're going to take his soul, take mine instead! Or, if you can't take it, take mine with his."

"Huh?" Ryuk replied in confusion, "What are you two talking about? Is this some kind of fantasy created by humans?" Ryuk rhetorically asked, "I'm not going to do anything to the both of you."

"Huh?"

"The moment that notebook fell to this world, it became the property of the human world. In other words, that notebook belongs to you." Ryuk stated pointing his finger at Light. "Oh wait," Ryuk paused looking at Rin. "The first person that touched this book seems to be you, Rin."

"Um..."

"So... this notebook belongs to you."

"It's mine?"

"Yes, but it seems that he's the one using it, so practically the book belongs to the two of you. How weird, this never happened before." Rin and Light looked at each other, looking at the Death Note that was placed on Light's desk. "If you two don't want it, you can pass it to someone else. But I reserve the right to erase your memory of the Death Note if you do."

"So you're telling me" Light questioned, "that there's really no trade-off for using the Death Note?"

"Since you insist of knowing, there is the fear and suffering that is faced only by those humans who use Death Notes. And finally, when you die it will fall to me to write you two's name in my Death Note. Don't assume that a human who's used the Death Note can go to Heaven or Hell. That's all." Light looked at Rin, who's eyes was full of interest.

"Light, mum is coming" Rin said, and as if in cue, a rap of door was heard alarming Light.

"Hey you two," she called,

"It's ok, answer it" Ryuk assured. Light hid the Death Note into the drawer, and Rin went to open the door.

"Yes mother?"

"I've brought you two some apples, the neighbours bought them around to share."Her smiled disappeared, when she took a peek inside. Rin's heart skipped a beat, as she was staring right at Ryuk.

"Mother I can expla-"

"Why is it so dark in there?" She questioned in concern. "You two will ruin your eyesight you know? Light, turn the Light on, I don't want Rin to start wearing glasses."

"Yes, yes" Light replied and turned the Light on. "Better?"

"Yes much better" She smiled, "don't push her too hard on studying alright?"

"Yes mother," Light replied and closed the door. Light turned around to Ryuk, searching for an answer.

"Mother can't see you?" Rin raised Light's question.

"Well to explain this situation," Ryuk breathed, "that used to be my notebook, so as the current user, you two are the only one who can see me, and of course the only one who can hear me." Ryuk said picking up the apple that was recently brought in. "That Death Note is the bond that ties the human user, and to me Ryuk, the Death God... " He took a bite of the apple, making Rin hungry. "Oh this is nice! What you call this apple... juicy?"

"I'm going to ask you one more question..." Light said, "Why did you pick me...? Hey are you listening?" Ryuk hungrily finished off the apple, crunching it like he hasn't eaten food for years. This made Rin laugh, as odd as it may sound, Rin took a liking to the Death God, finding him cute.

"The apples in this world are so damn good!"

"Answer my question!"

"Oh, I didn't pick you, I just happened to drop the notebook. What, did you think you'd been picked because you're smart of something? Don't be so vain. It just happened to fall around here, and you just happened, or you Rin, to pick it up. That's all there is to it. That's why, I wrote it in the most popular human language, English."

"So why did you drop it Ryuk?" Rin asked, taking a bite off the apple. "Was it an accident? But that would be weird, since you went through the whole trouble of writing down instructions."

"Why you say..." Ryuk replied than smirked. "It was because I was _bored_."

[xxxxxx]

"I began to think of it as 'tidying up the world' and continued to write down the names of the most monstrous criminals. Eventually no one will be able to commit a crime. Then, behind the fact that deserving criminals are dying of heart attacks, the world will begin to realize the evils are being erased by someone, someone who giving judgment upon people. I'll gradually start killing off those who cause problems for innocent people, through illness and accidental death. This way it's certain that the world will become a better place. Then, I'll have created a world filled with those I've judged to be kind and hard working."

"But hey Light, if you do that, you will be the only one with fucked up personality."

"What are you talking about Ryuk? I'm probably the most virtuous student in Japan... and then, just liked I planned before... I'll be the God of Justice, and make the world obey me!"

"He... hehehhehehehhehehehehehehehe! **I knew it**... _humans are interesting_!"

[xxxxxx]

Rin laid flat on Light's bed, watching him write down criminal's name non-stop ever since they got home from school. All he did all day was sit on his desk and continuously wrote down a name that he deemed worthy of being sentenced in a discreet execution.

"_Yesterday the suspect, Yamada in the Kabukico district of Shinjku, appropriated a knife with a blade length of approximately 12cm from the restaurant where he works and subsequently stabbed a Junior employee in the stomach"_

"Hey Light!" Ryuk called juicing down the apple. The TV continued to play updated news regarding the criminals, allowing Light to see their face and hear the announced name. "Why are you so dedicated?"

"It's because I can't afford to waste any time." He replied while Rin got up, and decided to annoy him by sitting deliberately on his lap, interfering with his writing. "Rin, I mean it, I really can't afford to waste any second"

"Why?"

"Because Rin," He breathed brushing her off his lap. "The time that I have to write names in the notebook are limited which is, from when I get home until I go to bed. It's important that I maintain my grades, so I can't sleep in class, and I can't neglect my studies at home or cram school either. Besides, losing sleep will affect my health and my mental capacity. If I'm serious about changing the world into a purer place, no matter how much time I have, it will never be enough."

"It will be easier if we share the work load,"

"I can't do that" Light stated with a glare, Rin sighed. She went back to the bed, joining Ryuk in lying lazily on his bed doing nothing. "I told you, this is my responsibility, and you are responsible to watch it happen as my witness"

"But that is just like the rest of the people living in this earth" Rin pouted, snatching the apple from Ryuk who was eating it. Ryuk pouted in return, and took a new apple from the basket.

"Rin," Light smirked and stopped writing. Rin gulped her own sliver,

"Eh you done?" Ryuk asked Light who was walking towards Rin's figure lying on his bed. He ignored Ryuk, and went on top of Rin, pinning her there as he continued to smirk. For a moment, she thought she saw his eyes turn crimson.

"_Your special Rin,"_ he whispered in her ear, "If I become the god of justice, then you are the angel. God is the one who has to work for it to happen, while angel stand by him and support him"

"Hey you two," Ryuk voiced, "**I am** still here" Rin pushed Light away softly and smiled.

"Sorry! I guess I got jealous at the notebook who always have Light's attention all the time" Light smirked. Rin mentally sighed, knowing fully well that questioning Light will bring further argument. He is nice now, but she knew that pushing it further will go over his limit of patience. He is a sweet talker, and he is also popular at school for his grade. Plus he is handsome, he possess all the ability to be liked by his peers and his teachers. He is well mannered, etcetera. Well Rin, she was 2nd to everything regarding grades. The huge difference is, she was not popular because she only talked to Light during school, she is not a sweet talker, she says everything that is on her mind and she usually and intentionally retaliated to teachers inconspicuously, however derisively. Usually she would outsmart the teacher's error in their teachings making her mischievous. She enjoys the moment when she does so too.

Everyone knew that she only respected her family; and her warped personality, as everyone assumed, occurred due to her family conflict. But in truth, it was the personality that Light possessed that he didn't show - she showed it for him. It was not like she is consciously doing it so, but his personality has greatly influenced her that this outcome came naturally. The teacher would not do anything to her or report her to her family, since she gets good grades - only second to Light. Also, she is still _Mikage Rin_, she is to inherit the company when her grandfather sees her fit to inherit it. Mikage Company controls the banks, and internet network, who would try to ruin the image of their only heir? Only someone who had a death wish to get their whole life ruined by the Mikage family.

Rin sighed, poking her tongue out to Light who was facing Ryuk so he didn't witness her troll. Her grandfather took a liking to Light, who was always at top of everything, so he didn't dislike the idea of them living together, nor did he mind them getting together. Well… her grandfather himself is warped.

"Oh and yes, I finished" Light said replying to Ryuk's previous question that was about to be dismissed. Everyone in the room went silent when someone tried to open the door, "who is it?" Light asked,

"Huh? Onni-chan (older brother) why is your door locked?"

"Oh its Sayu-chan!" Rin smiled standing up in joy.

"Rin-neechan! (Sister Rin), can you or onii-chan help me with my homework?"

"Of course!" Rin replied opening the door after she checked that Light quickly tucked the death note in his drawer. Sayu held her note book up when Rin opened the door.

"Right now, in Maths, we're doing quadratic equations. Sorry to disturb you two when you guys are studying, but I just don't get it!"

"No worries!" Rin replied, pointing her fingers at Light, "he is the one that is going to be teaching you anyway, since he is a better teacher and I can't teach" Rin said sadly making Sayu laugh.

"You're not that bad!"

"Right…."

"Well I am a better teacher I guess," Light said making Rin glare at him. "Well let's get down to it"

"Thanks!" Sayu replied who sat on Light's desk preparing herself to be taught her Math equations.

"Watch out you two," Ryuk stated, "If anyone touches that notebook in your drawer, they'll be able to see me." Rin and Light paused for a second, taking in the information. Rin sighed at Ryuk, who was disappointed that he would wait until now to mention such important details. Sayu looked between Rin and Light, a bit worried.

"What's wrong you two?"

"Oh nothing." Light replied smiling, "anyway, which bit are you stuck on?"

"Good luck" Rin smiled who decided to do her own bit of studying on Light's bed.

[xxxxxx]

"Welcome back Light" Rin greeted when he entered his own room.

"Oh, you were still awake, and thanks" he replied bringing his drawer back as well.

"So…. What did you do to your drawer?" Rin asked.

"We went to this isolated place and… err he started doing something with it" Ryuk stated flapping his wings. Light continued,

"Do you remember when Ryuk said anyone who touches the Death Note can see him?"

"Yeah?"

"It's risky to keep such dangerous article in a regular place like we have been doing. We usually placed it in my drawer, or somewhere stacked away in your room Rin. Until now, I'd been thinking that even if by chance this notebook was seen by someone in our family, I could end the matter saying stuff like; taking records of incidents to study for when I became a detective.'

But I was wrong. Rin, right now, we are walking in a really thin line. Just one mistake, and… we might have to kill off one of our own family. And so…" Light continued putting his drawer back into the original place. This is what I went to do."

"What did you do?" Rin asked, "You managed to find a way to hide it? Because while you were away, I was maybe thinking, crafting a drawer especially for it, and making a Key that doesn't look like a key, so that no one can tell what kind of key it is you have to use to unlock it."

"My thought exactly" Light smirked, "as I result of my plan, that was easier than I thought."

"So how did you actually managed to hide the notebook?" Ryuk questioned.

"Yea, in this drawer."

"Doesn't seem to be particularly hidden, isn't that key a bit of a give-away?"

"What, did you insert something that will become flammable if someone tries to open it?

"Correct Rin, as expected" Light answered, "and that's the whole point Ryku, it's better that it is noticeable." He said opening his drawer that he just brought back, revealing a normal diary.

"Isn't that… my diary?" Rin asked perplexed,

"Well, I speculated that most people will have their curiosity satisfied by finding that inside, especially if it is yours Rin. Since, you are always in my room, and seldomly use your room too. So it will be normal that you would hide most of your stuff, in my room while leaving stuff you wouldn't mind seeing, in your own room. Especially since the one that mostly goes into your room is Sayu and mum. Oh and, the real key is…. this" Light stated taking hold of his point pen. "Just an everyday item you'd expect to find on any desk… the centre of a ball point pen." He untwisted the point of the pen from the capsule.

"That's the key?" Ryuk asked,

"Yes, on a closer examination, on the underside, you'll find a small hole."

"Oh I get it! I see what you did there" Rin stated taking the pen from Light. "You insert the pen's center into the hole, and you open a fake base!"

"Oh, I see," Ryuk said staring at what Rin just did. "That combined with her diary, means it'll probably safe."

"It's not just that" Light stated, "You see, just then Rin just easily figured out about the fake base that I planted, so I implanted another contraption so that they will never get their hands on this notebook. It's what Rin said earlier, the flammable gas. You see, this ball points pen acts as an insulator, preventing the flow of electricity round the circuit. As the fake base is returned, the rubber stops the flow of electricity."

"Oh! And if someone tries to force the fake base open, the circuit will connect, and the gasoline in the thin plastic bag will instantly incinerate the notebook?"

"That's right Rin, as expected" Light replied, "this way, all the evidence is destroyed, and no one has touched the notebook. If I am asked about this, I'll just tell them that Rin didn't want anyone to read the diary, so I made the contraption for her. It's a believable excuse since, everyone knows me and Rin are close, and it's in human nature to hide a diary anyway. Especially to go to an extent is believable for Rin's case since, she is, after all the heir of Mikage Company."

"I'd heard that" Ryuk breathed situating himself on Light's bed, "the main problem for humans holding a death note is how to hide it. Light, you're probably the first person to have given it this much thought. Though that's a pretty risky set up, one mistake and you could end up in flames"

"Hahahahahaha" Light laughed pulling Rin's wrist, forcefully making her sit on his lap. "Risk? You are saying something funny again. My life have been risky ever since I decided to dedicate myself to Rin" Light commented stroking her hair; Rin rolled her eyes. "Plus, this whole thing has been a risk from the start. Compared to those two factors, this doesn't even qualify as a risk, on the contrary, it actually protects me and Rin. I mean, which do you think is better? A death sentence or a small house fire?"

[xxxxxx]

**How to Use II**

notebook shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world.

ownder of the note can recognize the image and the voice of the original owner, i.e. a god of death/shinigami

human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven, nor Hell.

[xxxxxx]

"Light look at the TV." Rin motioned,

**Notice**

_The scheduled program will be interrupted for special broadcast._

"Now I can't watch DownTown" Rin pouted in disappointment. Light smiled,

"You can watch it whenever this show is over. It must be some kind of important news to interrupt a show." The TV rolled showing a news broadcaster just like he speculated.

"Apologies for the interruption, we now bring you a live worldwide broadcast from the ICPO, Interpol."

"Huh What's this?" Ryuk asked rhetorically, as Rin and Light also paid closer attention to the TV programme.

"Interpol?"

"It looks like they're ready to begin."

"Lind… L Tailor?" Rin read the name that was in English, as the guy with gloomy expression and serious stern faced appeared. His hair was up to his solders, and he appeared like he was someone special for a person to gain international appearance.

"_I am the only person who can control the entire world's police forces, Lind. L. Tailor. I go by the code name, __**L**__."_

"Who the hell?" Light muttered,

"_This successive murdering of criminals, is unforgivable and must not go unpunished. I guarantee I will find the ring leader or a person who is now popularly named Kira."_

"Heh, Kira is us" Rin grinned,

"He says he'll guarantee that he'll find you though Rin"

"There's no way!"

"That's right," Light agreed, "There's no way he can catch us, it's a Death Note! As long as they don't find it, what proof will they have?!"

"Therefore, catching us is impossible, Ryuk" Rin smiled.

"I already anticipated that the police would get involved though," Light said with a smirk.

"_Kira, I can guess what your motivation might be but, what you're doing is evil!"_

"We… evil?" Light glared; seeing this Rin took a step back away from Light's figure. "I am… no we are justice!" He stated standing up from his chair, "We save the weak from evil and will become the God of a world that everyone desires! Those who try and cross God are the true evil ones!" Light picked up his pen, and opened the death note smirking to himself. "I can't believe that you're this stupid L."

"Wait Light… he is not crimi-"

"This could have been fun, if you'd been a little smarter" Light cut her off. "This is your punishment for defying me"

**Lind.**

**L.**

**Tailor**

"Hehehahaha, I'll show the world what happens when you cross me, **L**"

40…. 25….. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….

Rin stared wide eyed at the man on TV, who clutched his shirt in pain and died an instant death, while Light chuckled derisively. Just as he did so, the TV rolled into black and white blur, and the sign L in old English text letter font appeared as a replacement.

"_I can't believe it…"_ A morphed sound of voice stated that was obviously using some machine to mutate the sound of his voice, _"I tested it just in case, but I never thought it could actually be true…_

_Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have been able to believe this if I hadn't witnessed it._

_Listen closely, Kira; if you did indeed kill the Lind L. Tailor on screen, I can tell you that he was in fact a criminal that was due to be put to death today. That was not me. "_

"What?"

"_He was a criminal that was captured by the police in absolute secrecy. You wouldn't have heard of him on the news or through the internet. Looks like not even you have information on these kinds of killers."_

"Hehahaha, he got ya"

"_But as for L, he certainly does exist, as my own persona. Now, try and kill me!"_

"…Y-You bastard…"

"_What's wrong? Hurry up! Kill me! What are you going to do? Go on! Kill me! What's the matter? Can you not do it? So it seems you can't kill me._

_So, there are certain people you can't kill. Thanks for the hint. As a reward, I'll tell you one more thing. We lied about this being a live worldwide broadcast. This announcement is currently only being broadcasted across the Kanto region of Japan. We were planning to broadcast it at different times, across different regions, but it seems that there is no longer any need for this. _

_I know you're in Kanto."_

"Hahahah, hey this guy L, is pretty good."

"_Your first killing was overlooked by the police as it was such a small incident. However, your first victim was in fact the phantom killer in Shinjuku. Whilst the other high profile criminals were dying of heart attacks, this was the one incident that stuck out as being quite a heavy punishment for a relatively low profile crime. In addition, that incident was only reported within Japan. _

_Just those pieces of information were enough or me to figure it out. It means that you are in Japan, and that that criminal was your first experiment. Due to its large population, this announcement was first broadcasted in Kanto region, and what luck, we found you. _

_To be honest, I'd never thought it would go this smoothly…._

_Kira, it seems like it won't be too long before I can sentence you to death. Kira, I'm curious to know what your true motives behind this… but I guess that can wait until I've caught you. Let's meet again soon, Kira"_

"He is, going to put me in death sentence?" Light muttered glaring at the floor as he rans his hands through his hair. "Interesting! I'll take you on." He smirked, and then looked back to Rin, who seemed to be shocked at the current situation. Light walked up to her, and hugged her snapping her thought back to reality.

"Light…"

"Don't worry Rin, we won't get caught. We will find him first, and we will put him to his own death! Do you trust me? We are both here, two intelligent student; there's nothing we should fear."

"Ok…" Ryuk stared at the couple, Light and Rin, and chuckled.

"So, both of you are trying to find someone whose name you don't know, and whose face you won't recognize. The first one to be found dies… I knew it, humans are interesting!"

No matter what I do or where I go Rin…

I will drag you with me wherever I go, even to the depth of hell because… that is your fate that I decided for you.

Ha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_This is all for you anyway…_


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

**Death Note**

**~OBSESSION~**

_The Deal_

Ryuk laid lazily on Light's bed watching both Sayu and Light study in their room. The night in the Yagami household seemed very normal tonight, and Ryuk was watching a peaceful state amongst the humans; well he have to admit it that this looked more productive and more interesting than watching the death god gamble their immortal life away.

"I knew I could count on you Onii-chan!"

"So, do you understand?" Light asked in hesitant, doubting the fact that Sayu contemplated what he just tried to teach her.

"Er... yeah, sort of" She replied casually, staring nervously at Rin who was sleeping soundless on Light's bed, with her face flat on her notebook. Sayu sighed, and Light took a look at what she was staring at and raised an eyebrow. "I wish I had photographic memory like Rin-neechan!"

"Oh that," Light breathed flicking his sister's forehead very softly, "it's not like she was born with it, she trained herself to have one."

"What really?!" Sayu's eye sparkled, "how?"

_Ding dong_

"Oh, looks like dad got home early," Sayu stated getting up from her seat. Light turned his head around, seeing his sister already making her way out of his room.

"Hey! At least solve the last problem by yourself, ok?"

"I'll do them later after dinner!" She ran away. Light sighed messaging his forehead with his index finger, worried that his sister may not have understood his explanation properly. Ryuk got up lazily, staring at Light with an expression that never changes,

"You must have everything in hand seeing you're able to afford the time to help out with your sister's homework."

"Yeah," Light smiled, smirking at the same time. "Even if the police were to come after me, I'm confident that I have something to fight with them with...; Rin!" Light called waking Rin up making her flinch. She was tired and still sleepy, she wished she could sleep a bit longer, but ignoring Light when he called her meant she was asking for trouble. She has to admit, she was a bit tamed by him since he was the one that was there to look after her when she lost her family. He was the one that provided her what she needed, emotionally and physically with the right support she needed. What else could she be but disciplined? She got up and waved at Ryuk in greeting, while walking wobbly towards Light who was sitting across from her in front of his desk.

"Rin! Light! Sayu! Dinner! Come on down!"

"Camiiiiiinnnnnnnng" Rin replied sheepishly at their mother who was calling them from downstairs.

"Come on" Light said walking downstairs dragging Rin with him. When they made down the stairs and reached its end, a man with broad shoulder were sitting at the entry hallway, taking his shoes off. From watching his back, Rin can tell he was exhausted and out of energy, like any other Japanese salary man. Although, being a police chief will probably exert more energy than being a normal salary man.

"Welcome back, father" Light said with a scary expression, but with a soft tone behind his father's back.

"Thanks," his father turned his head around and he let out a small chuckled when he saw Rin. She was smiling with her eyes closed, leaning her full weight on against Light's back, while Light was giving her a piggy back. The father smiled, happy that the place he calls home is still warm and comfortable; at least he has his own little justified peace at his personal living base. However the father knew that being at home comes with the price of working outside in the industry. Although he didn't mind it, if it meant bringing happiness to the people he cared about, he will happily work in exchange for this little heaven he has created for himself.

"Dad you seem tired" the father nodded and didn't deny the fact as the family of five sat together eating dinner. He always knew that his son is very sharp and smart. He comes first in the national mock exam, he couldn't describe how proud he is with it. Including Rin, who comes second next to Light, although it can be hard to believe that she is what she is, with her easy-like-going attitude she has, similar to Sayu. Clearing his own throat, he father replied to his son,

"Yeah, I'm working on a tough case, that's why... it's like trying to catch a ghost. Only... today the big boss suggested that based on the times of death, we may be looking for a student." Light and Rin stared at their father, and they both smiled at the same time, and resumed eating their dinner again. Ryuk looked between the two and their father, and understood how cunning the two of them were, and was finding things more interesting more than ever.

"Let's not talk about this at dinner time" the mother stated in concern.

[xxxxxx]

"Well, well, not only do they know you're in Kanto, but they also know you're a student! Haha, and also your father is part of the police force. So this is the source of your confidence huh Light?"

"Yeap" Light replied typing away on his computer.

"You know, we can also access our father's computer without leaving any trace. That's how convenient it is to have a connection."

"That's right," Light agreed with Rin. "We can get hold of all the information regarding the investigation, anytime, so I already knew that the police figured out that we are a mere student. See, if I type in the password here..." Light pressed "enter" onto his computer, letting the system load, allowing him to access police's top information that only the insiders are permitted to read. Rin walked towards Light and leaned her chin on Light's shoulder, looking over the computer with him.

"It says here clearly that they suspect that the culprit could be a student. I know father said this already but..."

"Hahahaha," Ryuk interrupted in amusement, "isn't that a bit risky?"

"Hmph," Light dismissed him ignoring him, motioning Rin to sit on his lap feeling his shoulder getting tired. When she complied so, she interlaced her own finger, thinking.

"If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing..." Rin began, "the person's name, it will happen as it is written."

"If the cause of death is not specified, then by default, the person will die of a heart attack." Light continued after Rin, "should a cause of death be specified, a further 6 minutes 40 seconds are granted to write any further detail."

"Isn't that right, Ryuk?" Rin questioned looking at him with a happy expression.

"Yeah, so what?"

"In other words," Rin smirked, and Light caught onto what she was thinking and looked at Ryuk, ideas forming in his mind.

"If you write, _heart attack_ first, you can still write details of their death afterwards. Look like I'll be able to provide you with some more entertainment, Ryuk."

"Can I write some?! I have an idea!" Light frowned almost too immediately, lightly flicking her forehead.

"No." Light was satisfied when he saw that his firm reply made her more or less understood that his say was final in this matter. How could he let Rin, the main purpose of this game to participate? According to Ryuk, whoever uses the death note shall experience the fear of using it, and to expect that they will not be welcomed to either hell or heaven. If his goal was to save Rin from dying, then it should be the same for afterlife. She should be saved in both life and death, otherwise he himself will feel unsatisfied. It will be like getting A on a exam paper, instead of A+. Although if thing comes to worse and it is inevitable, he may be forced to do so, however knowing his own stubbornness, that probably won't happen. "Hey didn't I tell you?" Light whispered into Rin's ear, noticing that she was feeling down. "You just have to be here next to me, _until the end."_

[xxxxxx]

Few days later, Rin and Light walked to school together in peaceful harmony. They studied in class as a fellow high school student; ate lunch together like any normal student.

Today when the clock striked 3, they walked home together while at the same time, Light spoiled Rin, buying her ice-cream and other sweet things as they made their way home. Light was in awfully good mood, and it made Ryuk suspicious. He was always strict on buying Rin sweet things, he was even strict on giving him apples, what made today special? Although apples were always given to him anyway.

"Today is special because," Light smirked noticing the apprehensive stare he was receiving from Ryuk, and sometimes Rin from time to time. "it's about time, I think that L is starting to sweat a little." Rin raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue; "I had 50 criminals deliberately kept alive for a time like this, and so I wrote down their names and time they were to have a heart attack for the last 3 days."

"Ohh?"

"Plus, thanks to the last few incident, L should be beginning to suspect someone in the police."

"Ohhh I get it! Then no wonder, of course they will," Rin breathed swallowing her last chocolate. "As soon as they suspected that the criminal may be a student, you began wiping them out in random given times."

"Correct" Light smirked,

"But I don't get it," Ryuk scratched the back of his head with his long skinny hand, flying behind the two death note holders. "Surely, showing them that you have connection with the police means you have greater disadvantage than having them suspect Kira of being a student?"

"The answer to that is... I did it to help me find and destroy L."

"What do you mean?"

"In this world, there are very few people who actually trust each other. Even amongst the police force... and especially between the police and L, who have never had a bond of trust between them from the beginning."

"Meaning..." Rin poked Light's cheek, smiling at him at the same time. "You can't really trust someone whose name and face are unknown to you. Therefore, now that L knows that we are getting police information, without a doubt he will try and find a trail leading to us that stars within the police force."

"Yes" Light brushed her finger away from his face, grabbing hold of her hand instead and tucked it away in his pocket, in case she starts doing something to his face again. "When that happens, it'll only be a matter of time before even the police can't keep quiet with respect to L."

"That's a bit messy then" Rin stated furrowing her brows.

"Why?" Ryuk questioned staring at her make funny faces.

"Oh, that's because on the surfaces, L and the police will appear like they are working together to catch us, but on the contrary behind the scenes, L will be investigating the police, and the police will be investigating L!"

"That's why..." L tightened his hold on Rin's arm, and stopped walking, staring up at the afternoon sky. The sun was setting itself from Japan, and it made a nice view that allowed the colours to have mixed contrast together. He grabbed a glance towards Rin, who was smiling beautifully standing beside him, standing under the same sky as him. Her existance is practically what he made himself ever since the death of her parents, and what's more, she is not someone anyone can replace so easily in his life either. She is smart, loyal and trustworthy, someone worth his time and effort to keep her alive and well. If his game were to continue, she was the one driving it - unconsciously in her point of view. "I won't be the one who'll find L... the police will do that for me. Then, I will erase him!" He smiled.

[xxxxxx]

How to Use: III

1. If the time of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name.

2. The humans who touched the Death Note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a Shingami, even if the human is not the owner of the note.

[xxxxxx]

Rin and Light were like a shining elite student who was smart and pretty. No one ever questioned them at school, or at home. However Rin was never possessive over Light, and nor was Light towards Rin. They were like two beings who were living on Earth to burn time. Although that is only on the surfaces. Behind the scene, they were two burning, twisted beings who only cared for each other and very domineering over each other too. Ryuk began to understand the two figures he has been with for a while now, and they were very interesting indeed. From his understanding, Light seemed to be around anyone at school, friendly towards anyone, and even allows other girls to cling onto him, although at the same time you can feel the distance towards the other human beings Light put himself with. While on the other hand, Rin was the complete opposite; the only common thing they had with each other will be is that... they are both warped, and the only beings the mattered to them will be each other primarily, and their family in secondary concept.

Ideally though, Ryuk is still yet to contemplate what Light truly feels towards Rin, and Rin towards Light. Guess Ryuk needs to stick around more to find out what.

First and foremost though, before that, he needed to inform the two of them about the irk he has been feeling.

The clock striked 8pm, and Rin and Light were walking towards their home base. The two of them walked next to each other in silence; Ryuk began to understand that Rin runs out of energy at night time, which explains why every night after cram school, Rin is always quiet.

"Hey Light and Rin"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk to us in public, unless Rin is talking to me with her bursting energy?"

"Okay, in that case, I'll just talk at you." Rin nodded in silence, giving him her approval. She was too hungry to talk to Light, she was barely walking properly. "If you don't want to listen, just cover your ears or something. I don't dislike you two, in some ways I think the notebook was found by an awesome person because I have to remain by your side until either one of you or that Death Note expires. But... I'm not on your side, and I'm not going to be on L's side either."

"Me and Rin already knew that much, Ryuk" Light said under his breath, sighing as he did so.

"That's why," Ryuk continued, "I'll never say that what you two are doing is right or wrong. Even if Light is the only one writing down the names, I see you two like a combo, and it seems the Death Note see it the same way since the ownership of that book seems to be on the both of you. Although as your roommate, I may have a few things to say."

"What's up, Ryuk? Why are you saying things like this now? It's not like you. Rin don't sleep on me, keep walking."

"Oh sorry..."

"Hehehe, well listen you two, what I'm about to say to you two is not because I'm on Kira's side, but it's because it's giving me the creeps."

"Quit beating around the bush"

"Hehehehehehe... there's a human following you."

...

...

...

...

"He's been bugging me lately. Although I know he can't see me, but because I'm always following you two around, it kind feels like I'm being watched."

"Looks like we've got a problem. I'll have to get rid of him as soon as possible, Ryuk."

[xxxxxx]

Rin was fast asleep on his bed while Ryuk watched Light peaking out the window, staring at the stalker that was keeping an eye on him. Light can tell that he is not a regular stalker who was obsessed with him or something, he can foresee that this man was hired. Does this mean that L's already started to suspect the police? Whoever is investigating the police must have large resources.

Light stared at Rin, and decided to sit beside her sleeping figure allowing the curtains to close again. Light was thinking calmly, considering mentally that even if they have 50 people on the case, the chances that they'll suspect that he is Kira are non-existent. Even less chances are there for Rin. They shouldn't be looking at the two of them as anything more than a final year student. Although leaving this stalker around to watch them, may give the probability that they will be caught could rise above zero.

He decided that night, he required the stalker's name. If he wants to keep it on the game, and keep this girl... who was sleeping lightly like baby... out of its dangers course, he needs to take everything under control by eliminating that person outside his house.

"Light... let me tell you something cool. It's a shame that Rin is sleeping, but you can tell her tomorrow. There are two very important differences between a Death God and a human with a Death Note. Do you know why Death Gods write humans names into their Death Note?"

"Of course I don't. You're pretty talkative today Ryuk, more talkative than this girl right here." Light let the curtain fall behind him and walked towards Rin, poking her cheek in process as she continued to sleep there, on his bed. He laid down next to her slumbering figure and put his arm behind his head as a pillow to get comfortable. He dozed off a little while staring at the roof, until it was replaced by Ryuk looking down at him.

"Well," Ryuk breathed, "It's because Death Gods take human life span for themselves." This caught Light's attention, who got up from his sleeping motion. Rin woke up from the jolt of the movement from Light and the bed; she rubbed her eyes in process.

"Huh...? What?"

"Good timing Rin," Ryuk grinned, "I was just telling Light that we Shinigami's take human life span away by writing their names on the note."

"Cool!" Rin replied wide away, spark of interest roaming around in her eyes.

"Take their life span?" Light said, also with curiosity in his eyes.

"For example, if you take someone due to die at 60, and write their names so they die at 40 instead. Sixty minus 40 is twenty. Those 20 humans years are added to that Death God's life span. So as long as we don't slack off too much, a Death God can't be killed with a bullet to the head or a knife through the heart. However, if you write a human's name in the Death Note, it's not like your or Rin's life span will increase. It won't. That's one of the differences between a Death God and a human with a Death Note."

"Hmmm..." Light sighed under his breath with a smirk, and made Rin lean her head against his chest on a whim. Rin complied happily as her invisible dog tail began dancing. She position herself against Light to more of her comfort, so that her whole body can be supported by Light's body, taking this moment in to relax against him. "Now there's a theory about Death Gods that humans haven't heard before."

"Yeah, it's interesting," Rin added with a smile, still making herself comfortable against Light's body.

"The second differences will probably be more amusing to you both. Thought it concerns decreasing life span rather than increasing life spans."

"Decreasing them?" Ryuk brought his face close to Light's face, making the two figures flinch.

"Woah."

"A Death God can tell someone's name by just looking at them. Do you know why?" Ryuk asked rhetorically. "A Shinigami's eye have the ability to see a person's name and life span by just looking at them. Of course as of this current moment, I can see the two yous life span and name above your head. If I converted that into human time, you would know precisely how many human years you have."

"Awesome! Can you tell me when I am going to die?" 

"Nope, sorry Rin. We aren't allowed to tell you that kind of stuff. Not even a blabbermouth like me. Hahahaha, therefore a Death God will never be prevented from killing someone due to not knowing their name. When they kill someone, they know exactly how much life they're gaining because our eyes are different. That's the difference between me and the two of you. However if a Death God drops a notebook and a human picks it up... the Death God can change that human's eyes into the eyes of a Death God."

"I want one! That would mean I can actually contribute to something to what Light is doing right now... but... what's the catch?"

"Like always, you always catch on real fast Rin. The condition is that if you exchange half of your remaining life span, we give you the power of the Death God's eye."

"Half of our remaining life span?"

"That's right Light, in other words, suppose you were to live for another 50 years, that would be reduced to 25 years. If you have a year remaining you get left with half a year."

"But currently given that you're not on our side or L's side, you won't tell me the names of the people I want to kill? Basically, you're saying that I can't simply borrow your powers..."

"Yup that's right Light. That's one of the rules of the Death God world."

"I'll say it once more. For the price of just half your remaining life span... you could have the eyes of a Death God."

"That way I'll be able to tell the names of anyone I meet just by looking at them! The Death Note would become even easier to use."

"So... what do you want to do? Light... or Rin?"


End file.
